An important objective of the present invention is to provide a simplified construction for a vehicle in which steering and speed control functions may be carried out in a simple and expeditious manner.
A feature of the vehicle of the invention is that it is provided with spherical-shaped wheels which may be driven by a constant speed motor. The vehicle may be steered, speeded up, slowed down and stopped, without change of motor speed, by the simple expedient of turning the wheels about respective horizontal axes extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.